


Oscuridad

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [11]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: En ocasiones la oscuridad se apodera de Yoochun.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Park Yoochun
Series: Shinkivariables [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Kudos: 1





	Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Me ha costado porque no se me ocurría nada con esta palabra. Espero que tenga sentido. Y que te guste, claro._

Siente cuando se apaga, cuando su luz deja de brillar y se llena de sombras, las que enturbian su mirada y menguan su energía hasta convertirlo en una burda imitación de quién es. Jaejoong ni siquiera necesita levantar la vista hacia él para saberlo, porque desaparece la voz, las palabras se convierten en extraños, y sus pasos ganan al silencio en sigilo mientras se pierde en la noche, sin importar la temperatura que reine en el balcón.

Porque siempre ocurre de noche. Como si el día pudiese sostenerlo hasta su último aliento, y al desaparecer lo hiciera también todo lo demás: las sonrisas, la profundidad hipnótica de su mirada, el humor irónico en la comisura de sus labios, el afecto contenido en cada toque, y la voz capaz de alterar las mareas. Y deja en su lugar frío, ojos tormentosos y ningún sonido a través de una boca capaz de decir tanto con tan poco.

Es entonces cuando Jaejoong lo busca. Porque no necesita más llamada de auxilio que su silencio melancólico, ni más guía en la selva de recuerdos en que Yoochun se pierde que su propia piel. Si algo tiene claro es que va a rescatarlo, las veces que hagan falta, venciendo en cada batalla a todos esos fantasmas que no dejan de acecharlo.

Porque Yoochun está en casa. Aunque se le olvide cuando piensa en la familia que ha dejado atrás, a miles y miles de millas de distancia. Aunque le venza el desaliento, el cansancio o la tristeza que cubre su alma como una capa pesada y polvorienta. 

Está en casa porque está con él. Con _ellos_. Y si tiene que recordárselo cada vez, lo hará sin dudar, porque tiene aliento para los dos y fuerza para derrotar a todos los demonios.

Por eso camina cada vez hacia la noche, siguiendo sus pasos, y se sienta a su lado, respetando el silencio pero no la distancia. Y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, compartiendo calor y compañía por el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que Yoochun decida reconocer su presencia, con un gesto o una palabra. 

A veces ocurre enseguida, porque las aguas son menos profundas, y las sombras sólo neblina que se espanta con un suspiro. Entonces Yoochun se gira hacia él, ojos cálidos y una sonrisa triste en los labios. Y luego le besa despacio, sin decir nada, porque cualquier palabra está de más entre dos personas que pueden vivir en una mirada.

Otras veces tarda más, no se mueve y apenas respira durante minutos enteros, la mirada perdida en el manto negro de la noche, sin ver nada. Hasta que por fin claudica, a regañadientes, y apoya la cabeza contra la suya, murmurando algún insulto sin maldad, como _“tonto”_ o _“idiota”_ , que son en realidad un _“gracias por estar siempre ahí para mi”_.

En las peores, las más duras, son horas las que permanecen así, quietos y callados, músculos tensos y huesos deshechos hasta que el frío los cala, hasta que se estremecen y tiritan pero no hablan, ni se mueven. Porque Yoochun está tan perdido que no logra encontrar el camino a casa. O no quiere. Y Jaejoong necesita ser su faro en la tormenta para cuando se decida a intentarlo.

Es entonces cuando llegan los refuerzos en forma de manta y chocolate caliente y maldiciones sin fuerza. Cuando los brazos fuertes de Yunho los cubren a los dos con su calor y energía. Y él no permite distracciones, ni momentos de debilidad infundada, porque si Jaejoong ilumina el camino a casa, Yunho lo crea, a golpes de hacha para talar los árboles y mandobles para acabar con todo aquello que lo separe de los suyos. Se agacha y sujeta la barbilla de Yoochun y le obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, derramando palabras que ya sabe pero se le olvidan, las que ha dicho mil veces, vacías en cualquier otra persona y llenas de fuerza y determinación en la voz de Yunho. Y no se detiene hasta que Yoochun asiente, derrotado, y envuelve a Yunho en sus brazos en otro de esos _“gracias”_ no pronunciados que calientan el alma.

Jaejoong sonríe cuando los ve así, y luego se une, y siempre acaban bajo las mantas acurrucados los tres, en el balcón, en el sofá o en la cama.

Y entonces la noche persiste, pero no la oscuridad.


End file.
